This invention relates generally to wood railing systems of the type used around outdoor decks and patios and more particularly to a novel rail assembly having three horizontal rails and the method of assembling it.
Wood railings have been used around wood decks and have also been used as decorative fencing, and in both cases have been mounted between posts that are either attached to the edge of the deck or sunken into the ground. Thus the rail assemblies are usually set up as modular units of 6 or 8 foot lengths that can be either assembled after the posts are mounted in place or pre-assembled as a unit that is then attached to the posts. The latter is not used often because the assembly is difficult to handle and attach to the posts.
Most wood rail assemblies utilize a two rail type of construction having upper and lower rails with the balusters or spindles extending the full distance between them. It has been recognized that the railing can be strengthened and greater decorative arrangements made possible by the addition of a third or intermediate rail. In the latter case, the rail assemblies can employ various decorative arrangements such as those that use intervening spindles that do not extend the full distance between the top and bottom rails, usually terminating a short distance above the middle rail. Such arrangements have required that the bottom and middle rails first be attached to the posts, after which the spindles are inserted downwardly through the assembled rails and then be secured in place. After this has been done for the complete unit between the posts, the top or cap rail is fastened in place.